


Драконы и канарейки

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Гарри, огорченный размолвкой Рона и Гермионы из-за Лаванды Браун, пытается помирить своих друзей. Ему удается сделать первый шаг в этом направлении – благодаря тщательно продуманной беседе о заклинании «Авис». И о канарейках. А драконы в ней как-то сами собой возникли…
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571





	Драконы и канарейки

В окна спальни стучал ноябрьский дождь. Рон и Гарри сидели на своих кроватях, не зажигая света. Их товарищи по комнате, несмотря на довольно поздний час, все еще продолжали праздновать в гостиной вместе с некоторыми другими гриффиндорцами победу родного факультета в квиддичном матче – первом в этом учебном году. Но Рон, вдоволь насладившийся сегодня популярностью, вновь выглядел хмурым и озабоченным – ничуть не меньше, чем утром, когда его беспокоил исход матча. Однако сейчас его думы были совсем не о квиддиче…

Он уже в который раз уныло осмотрел свои руки, перебинтованные до самых локтей. Мадам Помфри не поскупилась на перевязку, и теперь вся спальня пропахла едким запахом настоя из волос единорога, которым были пропитаны бинты. Настой оказался не только вонючим, но и жгучим, и кожу рук здорово щипало. Но что была Рону эта боль по сравнению с той, которую ему пришлось вытерпеть сегодня от Гермионы!

Он тяжело вздохнул, встал с кровати и подошел к окну. Отодвинул штору и уставился на стекающие по стеклу струи дождя. 

Гарри, сидевший в обнимку с учебником Принца-полукровки, поднял глаза на друга. Он был чуточку обижен на Рона: даже профессор Слизнорт признал, что у Гарри есть талант к зельеварению, а Рон, видите ли, отказывается доверять его таланту! Сегодня, когда желтые птички, вызванные рассвирепевшей Гермионой, исклевали в кровь руки Рону (тот пытался прикрыть ими лицо), Гарри предложил залечить руки заклинанием «Вулнера санентур», вычитанным в учебнике неведомого гения. В записи на полях приводился рецепт с таким названием. В нем говорилось, что это заклинание заживляет сильные кровотечения. Но Рон категорически отказался лечиться незнакомым заклинанием, и Гарри воспринял это как личную обиду. Очень маленькую, конечно, но обиду. Однако долго злиться на Рона он не мог – в конце концов, они же лучшие друзья. Да и соперничать в искусстве исцеления с мадам Помфри Гарри не собирался. Ему просто хотелось испробовать интересное заклинание от надежного, хотя и анонимного автора, раз уж случай подвернулся… 

\- Вот почему, спрашивается, она такое вытворяет? А? Ее как будто подменили, словно с ума спятила… – Рон говорил резко, но негромко, словно опасался, что его могут услышать даже сквозь тяжелую дубовую дверь их комнаты. – И почему именно этим дурацким заклинанием? Даже стыдно как-то: в квиддиче ни царапины не получил, а тут, от этих идиотских птиц…

Первый вопрос Гарри предпочел обойти молчанием. То есть, он мог бы, конечно, много чего сказать по этому поводу, но было как-то неловко, неудобно говорить с Роном об этом. А главное, он опасался еще больше испортить отношения между Роном и Гермионой. Хотя стать хуже отношения между его друзьями, кажется, уже не могли. Зато ответом на второй вопрос Гарри рассчитывал намекнуть Рону на то, о чем надо было бы прямо сказать, отвечая на первый. 

\- Ну, тут все просто, – нарочито беззаботно сказал он. – Заклинание «Авис» создает канареек. А патронус Лаванды – именно канарейка.

Гарри боялся, что Рон сейчас спросит, при чем тут патронус Лаванды, ведь намек на ревность Гермионы вышел более чем прозрачным. Но Рон, к его огромному облегчению, не стал прикидываться шлангом и спросил совсем о другом:

\- А откуда ты знаешь, какой у нее патронус? 

\- Как это откуда? Не помнишь, что ли, как она впервые вызвала его на занятиях ОД?

\- Веришь ли, не помню… – сказал Рон с явным сожалением, что запамятовал столь замечательный факт, и Гарри понял, что втолковывать ему сейчас что-то о Гермионе пока рановато. Даже намеками. 

\- Слушай, а почему «Авис» вызывает только канареек? – внезапно спросил Рон, отвернувшись от окна и зажигая лампу.

Гарри немного удивился: чем, интересно, он слушал МакГонагалл, когда та подробно всё расписывала? Но потом сообразил, что на уроках трансфигурации Рону, видимо, было не до учебы. Как, собственно, и на занятиях по другим предметам в последнее время. Да, Лаванда Браун умеет привлечь к себе внимание… И прочно это внимание удерживать.

Рон ждал ответа. Гарри понимал, что друга интересует не столько заклинание «Авис», которое все равно никому в классе оказалось не по зубам, кроме Гермионы, сколько патронус Лаванды. И стал пересказывать ему услышанное на уроке:

\- Триста не то четыреста лет назад канарейки были птицами дорогими, экзотическими, и потому считались символом богатства. Их привозили с далеких Канарских островов – отсюда и название. Позволить себе завести канарейку могли только самые зажиточные британские и европейские маглы. 

\- Маглы? – удивился Рон. – А маги как же?

\- Маги увлеклись этими птицами гораздо позже, всего каких-нибудь сто лет назад. Канареек тогда стало уже так много, что их мог себе позволить буквально каждый. Эти птицы вошли в моду, их любили за красоту и нежное пение.

\- А знаешь, у Лаванды очень приятный голос… – протянул Рон с улыбкой до ушей.

\- В это время канареек уже не считали символом богатства, – продолжал Гарри, проигнорировав замечание друга. – Зато их стали считать символом домашнего уюта и семейного счастья. Влюбленные дарили друг другу канареек с намеком на свои чувства. Тогда же появилось и заклинание «Авис». Его придумал один влюбленный маг, чтобы сделать необычный подарок на день рождения своей любимой. Имени его сейчас уже никто не помнит, а заклинание в ходу до сих пор. И хотя тот маг назвал свое заклинание «Чары создания птиц», и даже сама формула «Авис» в переводе с латыни означает «птица», вызывать этим заклинанием можно не всяких птиц, а только канареек.

\- Вот оно что! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Рон. - А ничего так птицы эти канарейки, а? Со смыслом…

О том, что из-за этих птиц его руки были сейчас расцарапаны в кровь, Рон в этот момент начисто забыл. Гарри был уверен: напомни он ему об этом – Рон тут же заявил бы, что всему виной дополнительное заклинание «Оппуньо», превратившее симпатичных птичек в живые снаряды, а также внезапный и необъяснимый всплеск эмоций Гермионы. Но Гарри не стал пускаться в бессмысленный спор, а только задумчиво сказал:

\- Наверное… Но по мне, попугаи были бы интереснее. 

Сказал – и испугался, что Рон поймет намек на Лаванду и обидится. Но у Рона, который развалился на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, на лице блуждала счастливая улыбка. Гарри понял, что слова тут бессильны.

И все же он решился на еще одну попытку.

\- Знаешь, что меня удивляет? МакГонагалл сказала, что заклинание «Авис» входит в школьную программу только потому, что оно очень сложное и позволяет великолепно развить навыки трансфигурации. Но разве не странно, что несерьезное заклинание может быть настолько трудным, что освоить его способны далеко не все? Я, например, знаю лишь троих, кто им владеет.

Рон, как Гарри и рассчитывал, заинтересовался этим количеством:

\- Погоди-погоди… Почему троих? Ну, Гермиона – это само собой. И МакГонагалл, которая нам его показывала. А третий-то кто? О! Только не говори, что ты научился…

\- Э-м-м… Наверное, я как-то не так выразился. Правильнее сказать, я знаю лишь троих, кто использовал это заклинание при мне.

Рон захлопал ресницами:

\- Да ладно! Из наших такое никто не может, кроме Гермионы – это уже все поняли. Из слизеринцев вообще никто – у них занятия вместе с нами, мы бы видели. Значит, кто-то из «воронов» или «барсуков»?

\- Нет, – широко улыбнулся Гарри, довольный тем, что беседа развивается в нужном направлении. – Это было на Турнире Трех Волшебников.

\- Флер? – с интересом обернулся к Гарри Рон и даже приподнялся, опершись на локоть.

\- Нет, Олливандер, – ответил Гарри, и Рон вновь откинулся на подушку. – Этим заклинанием он проверял палочку Крама.

\- А что было не так с его палочкой? – хмуро спросил Рон.

\- Да все было нормально. Просто процедура такая – проверка палочек перед соревнованием. А то мало ли что…

\- Твою палочку он тоже с помощью «Авис» проверял?

\- Не-а… – лениво ответил Гарри, внутренне торжествуя: сработало! – Для остальных палочек – моей, Флер и Седрика – он использовал другие заклинания. Для каждой – свое.

\- А почему Краму досталось именно «Авис», не знаешь?

Гарри удержался от улыбки, но мысленно издал победный клич. Рон клюнул! Но с этого момента Гарри вступал на зыбкую почву, потому что факты кончились, и начинался вымысел. На кого бы сослаться, да так, чтобы Рон не смог это проверить? О, идея! Должна же быть хоть какая-то польза и от Риты Скитер… Ну хоть раз в жизни! 

\- Вот знаешь, Рита Скитер тоже этим заинтересовалась. И спросила у Олливандера, почему у него все заклинания проверки палочек – разные.

\- Зачем это было Рите?

\- Для статьи, конечно. Она же ничего просто так не спрашивает. 

\- Что-то я у нее ничего подобного не читал…

\- Наверное, информация ее разочаровала, вот она ее и не использовала. Ей ведь нужны только жареные факты.

\- Ха! Жареные факты она сама выдумывает, для этого ей и расспрашивать никого не надо… Так что же ей сказал Олливандер?

\- Разъяснил, что тут все дело в сердцевине палочки.

\- То есть?

Мысли Гарри испуганно заметались. Он не продумал свою импровизацию так глубоко.

\- Ну, типа того, что с некоторыми компонентами палочек некоторые заклинания как бы сами собой получаются лучше. От волшебника это не зависит… – промямлил он. – Я уже точно не помню. В тот момент мне было не до этого…

Повисла тишина. Гарри лихорадочно соображал, клюнул ли Рон на новую наживку. Следующая фраза показала, что наживка оказалась добротной. Даже слишком.

\- У Гермионы палочка с сердечной жилой дракона, да?

\- Ага… – ответил Гарри, довольный, что их разговор естественным для Рона образом свернул с Крама на Гермиону. Но странный вопрос Рона поставил его в тупик – кажется, друг начал копать слишком уж глубоко. 

\- А у Крама с чем?

Гарри напряг память. Мелькнула в мыслях та сцена проверки перед турниром, и даже голос Олливандера прозвучал как будто наяву. 

\- Кажется, с сухожилием дракона… Да, точно! Граб и сухожилие дракона.

\- Дракон! Вот в чем дело! – Рон аж подскочил на кровати. – Просто у них компоненты палочек из одного и того же существа! В смысле, не из одного и того же дракона, а... Ну, в общем, ты понял!

\- И что? 

\- Получается, заклинание «Авис» лучше всего выполнять палочками, в которых есть компоненты дракона!

\- Хочешь сказать, что талант Гермионы к магии тут не имеет значения? – спрятав улыбку, спросил Гарри. Удивительное совпадение несказанно его порадовало: оно облегчало ему задачу.

\- При чем тут ее талант… – стушевался Рон. – Я вообще-то о другом. Если там такое дело, с этими палочками, значит, вовсе не Крам научил Гермиону так хорошо выполнять это заклинание…

\- Ну конечно! – подыграл ему Гарри. – С чего бы ему учить Гермиону почти бесполезному заклинанию? Тем более такому, которое она по-любому должна была бы освоить через пару лет, потому что оно входит в школьную программу…

\- Вот-вот! – радостно воскликнул Рон.

Но Гарри такой финал их беседы совсем не устраивал, поэтому он продолжил как ни в чем не бывало, чувствуя себя заправским интриганом:

\- Максимум, что мог Крам – это показать Гермионе «Авис» просто так, для красоты. Чтоб порадовать ее. Девчонки любят яркие эффекты.

\- Гермиона не из таких! – живо отреагировал Рон.

\- Она тоже девочка… – глубокомысленно заметил Гарри.

\- Давай уже спать! – сердито и очень нелогично ответил ему Рон. Он потушил лампу и укутался одеялом.

\- Спокойной ночи! – отозвался Гарри, кладя на прикроватную тумбочку учебник по зельям. Снял и положил туда же очки.

Теперь, когда свет был погашен, Гарри мог улыбаться сколько ему вздумается. Он был абсолютно уверен, что сегодня ночью Рону будет сниться вовсе не Лаванда Браун. 

2020 


End file.
